


Stratosphere

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Manifest [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Sebastian sometimes abuses the fact that he's telepathic.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Manifest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Stratosphere

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the Tumblr ask - "Random, pointless headcanon for Manifest".

The room is dead silent save for the occasional tapping of glass beakers and the steady breaths of the room's three occupants. Ciel can't count the sheer amount of times he's sat in this very seat in the last three months, leaning back into the uncomfortable cushioning of the blue chair as his blood is drawn yet again. Why it must be done with such frequency before each question he's asked regarding his memories, he's unsure, but he finds the sight of the young scientist across from Madam Red to be a welcome distraction from the lightheaded sensation the sight of his own crimson life force provides him.

With his back turned, all the slate-haired subject could see is the white coat swathing the man's lean form and the blotch of obsidian making up the locks that so elegantly kissed his nape. The two strands lining his face and fluttering past his jaw had felt so very soft against his skin the night prior, tickling and teasing his sensitive skin like the brush of a feather as warm lips travelled from throat to hips. He could practically feel the blunt, ebony nails digging into his thighs as they were spread, and the wet tongue that taunted and stretched him, delving into the puckered orifice as if there was no place it would rather be; Knowing the man who possessed such a wicked muscle, it was likely true.

Sebastian's head tilted just the slightest bit to study the vial of clear liquid he held betwixt his thumb and forefinger, and a forming smirk could easily be seen curling those strawberry lips. The hush stretched on for another long moment, one Ciel assumed would remain until they were alone, before it was abruptly shattered by a croon from his secret lover. "My, my, you can't keep your eyes off me, can you?"

The dulcet voice caused Ciel to jolt violently enough to nearly pluck the needle straight from his arm, a shocked gasp from Doctor Durless causing an apologetic smile to settle on his lips. He brushed off her quizzical expression with a shake of his head, turning his eyes from her gloved hands as she worked to stabilize the tugged wire. His gaze then settled on Sebastian once more, his glare more felt than seen as the other continued to work as if he hadn't almost given the patient a heart attack.

"Could you give me some sort of warning next time you plan to speak where only I can hear you!?" Ciel exclaimed through the mind-link they shared, disappointed to see that his annoyance pulled only a quiet huff of laughter from the smug scientist.

"I could, but what fun is that? I didn't want to gesture for you when you were already so busy reminiscing about last night. Who knew you could grow so very fond of my tongue? Though I suppose, had I stayed quiet, you would have thought of my cock with even more ardour…"

A bright, raspberry glow lit Ciel's cheeks and he ducked his head to keep the red-haired woman beside him from seeing, mouth pursed into a mixture of disapproval and shame. Though he hated to admit it, even to himself, Sebastian was right to say that his thoughts would have only trailed on further had he been given time to think. "How did you know that? You never told me you could read my mind!"

A deep chuckle echoed throughout his head, the sound unheard by Angelina causing a shiver to course through his willowy frame. Sebastian then continued with amusement heavy in his tone, "That's because I can't. However, you sometimes speak aloud to me as you're thinking. You will be able to control it more easily once you grow used to your telepathy." He trailed off briefly before continuing with a more seductive lilt. "But in the meantime, while we're on the subject of last night's activities… I wonder what you would look like bent over one of these counters, giving such life to this dreadfully dull room with those lovely moans and all that alabaster skin on full-display. With me behind you, drawing such intoxicating cries from you as you grip the counter and beg for more… Ah, I bet you would look positively exquisite intertwined with me here, giving you something to remember each and every time you step into this room. Would that memory not surpass the one of the first time you saw the night sky since awakening? Would it not fill you with far more pleasure than the cakes and tarts I sneak you from Doctor Spears' mini fridge?"

With a groan the boy played off by rubbing at the bandage swathing his arm when the needle was at last slipped from where it was nestled into his skin, Ciel finally caught the cinnamon eyes admiring him from across the room when Madam Red turned to seal the vials of blood. He crossed his legs with a wince, managing to hide his newest issue from view as Sebastian's expression began to glow with pride. "If you even think about saying one more thing of that sort right now, you can forget about visiting my quarters tonight, Sebastian! This is not the time nor place to think about such things."

"Oh, but isn't it? You didn't even flinch when she bandaged your arm, so in a way, I helped you."

"You call this helping?" Ciel deadpanned, offering a nod to Madam Red when she announced that she needed to run a few tests on the gathered blood.

With a polite nod to the doctor departing for the lab across the hall, Sebastian was standing before his companion the second the door shut behind the woman. And as his lips collided with the pulse thudding strongly at the side of Ciel's neck and a hand rose to the younger man's thigh, Sebastian spoke outside of his head for the first time since they had entered the room with a promise he was sure to fulfill. "I do, and luckily for you, _this_ is a problem that I can more than adequately solve…"


End file.
